Video coding systems compress digital video signals so as to reduce the storage need and/or transmission bandwidth of such signals. Various video coding systems are used, including for example block-based, wavelet-based, and region-based systems, among others. Block-based systems are currently used and deployed somewhat more commonly than some of the other systems. Examples of block-based video coding systems include the international video coding standards MPEG1/2/4, VC-1 and MPEG-4 AVC/H.264.
In view of the widespread deployment, use and familiarity of block-based video coding systems, the description of example embodiments herein may, for purposes of simplicity, uniformity, familiarity and clarity refer more frequently to the block-based video coding than to other systems. Such reference should not be considered by way of limitation by any means however, but only for reasons of example, discussion and illustration.
Artisans skilled in fields related to video coding should understand readily that the embodiments and techniques described herein can be applied to any type of video coding, and are expressly not limited to block-based coding systems. Skilled video artisans should understand from the description that follows, that the techniques discussed are readily applicable to any video coding systems that apply adaptive filters for various purposes, such as for the purpose of using motion compensation and motion prediction to reduce and/or remove redundancy that may be inherent in various video signals.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.